Every meme reviewed and its rating
Bike Cuck - 8 (Stolen Bike Meme REVIEW �� �� #1) Nov 23, 2017 # Loss - 10/10 (Stolen Bike Meme REVIEW �� �� #1) Nov 23, 2017 # Petting Dog - 5.5/10 (PETTING DOG MEME. (Important) REVIEW �� �� #2) Dec 8, 2017 # Monkey Haircut - 5.2 (PETTING DOG MEME. (Important) REVIEW �� �� #2) Dec 8, 2017 # Xenoblade 2 Dahlia - 2.5 (PETTING DOG MEME. (Important) REVIEW �� �� #2) Dec 8, 2017 # Zootopia Abortion - No Score (ZOOTOPIA MEME REVIEW �� �� #3) Dec 12, 2017 # Doki Doki Literature Club - 7.5 (Explosion) (ZOOTOPIA MEME REVIEW �� �� #3) Dec 12, 2017 # Death Stranding - 3 (ZOOTOPIA MEME REVIEW �� �� #3) Dec 12, 2017 # Ben Swole - 4.3 (NET NEUTRALITY MEMES REVIEW �� �� #4) Dec 23, 2017 # Start your New Years right - 2.5 (NET NEUTRALITY MEMES REVIEW �� �� #4) Dec 23, 2017 # Ajit Pai - 3.9 (NET NEUTRALITY MEMES REVIEW �� �� #4) Dec 23, 2017 # Tide Pods - No Score (LOGAN PAUL TIDE POD MEMES REVIEW �� �� #5) Jan 4, 2018 # Logan Paul Suicide Forest - 7.5 (LOGAN PAUL TIDE POD MEMES REVIEW �� �� #5) Jan 4, 2018 # OK sign �� - 0 (LOGAN PAUL TIDE POD MEMES REVIEW �� �� #5) Jan 4, 2018 #Somebody Touch a my Spahghet - 6.5 (DO U KNO DA WEI? REVIEW �� �� #6) Jan 11, 2018 #Ugandan Knuckles - 8 (DO U KNO DA WEI? REVIEW �� �� #6) Jan 11, 2018 #Isopod Hour - 6.8 (Is it ������������ �������� yet? - REVIEW �� �� #7) Jan 28, 2018 #Giant vs. Human(s) - 5 (Is it ������������ �������� yet? - REVIEW �� �� #7) Jan 28, 2018 #Connect Four - No Score (Is it ������������ �������� yet? - REVIEW �� �� #7) Jan 28, 2018 #F.B.I - 5 Pastas (STOP! �� DON'T CLICK �� If you are: �� F . B . I . �� REVIEW �� �� #8) Feb 6, 2018 #You so fuckin' precious when you smile - 4&5 (STOP! �� DON'T CLICK �� If you are: �� F . B . I . �� REVIEW �� �� #8) Feb 6, 2018 #Burger King foot lettuce - 5 (STOP! �� DON'T CLICK �� If you are: �� F . B . I . �� REVIEW �� �� #8) Feb 6, 2018 #I'm something of a Scientist myself - 4.7 (STOP! �� DON'T CLICK �� If you are: �� F . B . I . �� REVIEW �� �� #8) Feb 6, 2018 #You're Mom Gay/No U - 3 (WHERE IS PEE STORED? REVIEW �� �� #9) Feb 18, 2018 #Pee is stored in the Balls - 6.5.4 (WHERE IS PEE STORED? REVIEW �� �� #9) Feb 18, 2018 #Black Panther - 10/10 (WHERE IS PEE STORED? REVIEW �� �� #9) Feb 18, 2018 #The Earth is flat - Pizza slice (not microwaved) (PROOF THE EARTH IS FLAT REVIEW �� �� #10) Feb 26, 2018 #Crying Markiplier - So sad (PROOF THE EARTH IS FLAT REVIEW �� �� #10) Feb 26, 2018 #Change my mind - No Score (PROOF THE EARTH IS FLAT REVIEW �� �� #10) Feb 26, 2018 #Savage Patrick - 1 Patrick Star (FORTNITE PATRICK MEMES REVIEW �� �� #11) Mar 7, 2018 #Peter Griffin tripping - bro he racist as HELL (GRU IS SO FUNNY HAHA REVIEW �� �� #12) Mar 14, 2018 #Gru Sketchboard - 3 (GRU IS SO FUNNY HAHA REVIEW �� �� #12) Mar 14, 2018 #Super Smash Bros. Ultimate reaction - No Score (GRU IS SO FUNNY HAHA REVIEW �� �� #12) Mar 14, 2018 #Le Doge/Anime Spaghetti - 4 (������ ���������������� �������� ������������������ ���� ������ REVIEW �� �� #13) Mar 21, 2018 #Hard to swallow Pills - 5,000 voke points (������ ���������������� �������� ������������������ ���� ������ REVIEW �� �� #13) Mar 21, 2018 #School children n*ggas - 9.25 (������ ���������������� �������� ������������������ ���� ������ REVIEW �� �� #13) Mar 21, 2018 #15 Minutes late - 14 out of 15 (̲̅Z̲̲̅̅U̲̲̅̅C̲̲̅̅C̲̅ REVIEW �� �� #14) Mar 31, 2018 #ZUCC - ZUCCZATE (̲̅Z̲̲̅̅U̲̲̅̅C̲̲̅̅C̲̅ REVIEW �� �� #14) Mar 31, 2018